


Red Temptation

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom has loved Matt for ages but never declared it....until that coat made an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm talking about that red coat in the "Supermassive Blackhole' video...what a combination...the white and the red coat.........

Dom had always considered himself to have good self-control, and he had to; especially when you were in love and yes, lusted after the frontman of the band you were in.

From the moment he’d set eyes on one Matthew Bellamy…well, in all honesty like any teenage boy. But he wasn’t going to dwell on that, all he knew was once he’d separated hormones from thinking, he realised he loved the manic, hyperactive ball of energy.

It wasn’t easy sometimes, when said frontman strutted…yes strutted like the proverbial peacock in front of his drum-kit, with that hair, pale skin and startling blue eyes. But he always managed, because he had to, being the drummer; damn you Bellamy.

But he never said anything, never acted. It was his secret, one that he’d kept for twelve years.

*******************

“Bloody hell, I haven’t seen six in the morning since…well I can’t remember,” Chris said.

They were traipsing towards a group of trailers, suitcases in tow. They were going to film the video for ‘Supermassive.’

They were greeted by one of the film crew, and they finally got some breakfast and of course Matt went straight for the chocolate cereals…which Dom ended up dishing out for him.

“You eat too many of them, you won’t fit into whatever you’re going to wear. What are you going to wear?”

“The black outfit.”

“Yeah, I know that. But I saw that second suit carrier…so?”

“Nothing special.”

If Dom didn’t love Matt, he would have smacked him upside his head; early morning Matt, adorable as he was, inclined to be annoyingly uncommunicative.

Before Dom could question him some more, they were called to the set.

********************

Dom was busy filming his parts and hadn’t seen Matt since he’d done his part in the black outfit and the mirrored face and the weird hoods.  
He had his nose in a book after he’d finished and was waiting for Matt to do this part of the video.

He heard Matt’s voice; he must be talking to Floria.

“Is it too much?”

Dom blinked…Matt asking if it’s too much. He looked up but the pair were hidden by a screen.

“No sweetie, that’s perfect…you ready?”

A few minutes later he looked up when he saw movement, and his jaw dropped.

Matt was dressed in white, with black braces showing; which was bad enough. There was a black and white chequered scarf tied around his neck; the neck he often dreamt of marking as his own…and dear lord guy-liner, making those eyes even more startling.

As if that combination wasn’t enough, the three-quarter length red coat he was wearing, nearly made him combust.

It fitted in all the right places, and when Matt began to move in the way that only he could, his self-control was being sorely tested. He could feel he was starting to sweat and when he saw the sheen of sweat on Matt’s face, the urge to drag Matt off-set and into the nearest room with a lock was almost irresistible.

He could feel the sweat tickle his back, as Matt ground against his guitar.

Then Matt looked directly at him…and he realised that Matt could see his reaction; the evil little pixie was doing it on purpose; he’d been  
found out.

***********************

He managed to escape when there was a break and he retreated to the trailer, and he managed to get his self-control back.

Then the trailer door opened and Matt stepped in, and he was still wearing that red coat.

Dom’s heart quickened when Matt approached and sat on the other end of the sofa.

“You left…why?” he asked.

“Bit tired, that’s all.”

“Oh right, not because it was a little hot.”

Matt emphasised the word hot and moved closer to Dom.

“Is that really why you left?”

Dom could feel sweat once again prickling the back of his neck.

“Dom, I have something I need to tell you, and I know this really isn’t the time. But you know, carpe diem and all…and I can’t take it anymore. So here goes…I love you Dominic Howard, have done for bloody years…Dom?”

Dom was dumb-struck...he loved him, Matthew Bellamy loved him.

He looked at Matt and saw something that looked like hurt…disappointment.

“Right…you don’t feel the same….. I’m s-sorry,” he stammered and went to stand.

That stung Dom into action and he grabbed Matt’s arm.

“Matt, I do feel the same…come here.”

He used his free hand to pull Matt back and in a bold move, kissed him.

When they parted Matt said breathlessly, “More….”

He was about to lean in when….

“About bloody time…but leave it for the hotel, you’re needed back on set,” Chris said.

Dom smiled and received one in return, and they only let go of each other’s hands when they walked onto the set.


End file.
